You and Me
by Maurkie
Summary: Maura knew that she could not go out with Frankie, after all He was her best friends brother. Frankie asks Maura out out to dinner. Will Maura and Frankie become more than friends? What will Jane think? How will this one decision alter their lives? Rated M for Chapter 4, sexy times ensue. Please be kind this is my first fanfic. Any comments or suggestions are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maura knew that it couldn't happen. Frankie was Jane's brother, who was her best friend. But it was all she could think about. Then Frankie walked into the morgue. His tan muscles covered up by his dark blue uniform. She had always been a sucker for bad boys, but now she wanted the one man that she knew she could never have. Hey, Maura what are you up to. "Oh, you know, just elbow deep in a Duodenum". As he looked down he could see that she was looking through the large intestines of the latest murder victim. Frankie always skirted the edge of what he actually wanted to say but this time, he just blurted it out. "Do you want to go on a date with me"? What did I just do, she is so classy and does not want to date a blue collar, Italian American cop. Maura shocked by the proposal could not believe her own ear, but she knew that they were working properly. Could he read her mind, she thought. "Frankie, I'm flattered, of course I will go on a date with you". "Really, that would be great. Would you want to go to Toscanos tonight at 8"? asked Frankie. Maura frantically went through her schedule in her mind. All she had to do tonight was going jogging with Jane, but she was sure that she could get out of it. "That would be fantastic". Frankie was over the moon, "Ok, I will pick you up at your place. " As Frankie walked out of the morgue, all Maura could do is look at his ass and whispered to herself, "Damn, he's hot". Now she had to tell Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura walked into the elevator and pushed the up button. She did not know what she was going to tell Jane. Did she really even need to tell her? DING. The first floor just passed; there was no backing down now. Maura knew that she couldn't lie, so she would just have to tell Jane if she asked. DING and the doors slid open. Maura lifted her head proudly like she was not going thinking about fucking her best friends little brother. As she walked into the Homicide department, she saw Jane in the corner. She shyly waved at Jane like she was 8 years old again. Jane came strolling over. "Hey, can I talk to you in private"? Jane knew that something was up… but what was it. They moved into an empty interrogation room. What is it Maura, said Jane. "Well, I can't go jogging tonight". Maura knew that she would have to tell Jane why, after all this is what Jane does for a living, she figures out what people are hiding. "As happy as I am that I can relax and have a beer tonight, why are you cancelling"? "I have a date tonight" Maura answered with a smile on her face. Jane asked suspiciously, "Who is it? Do I know him? It's not Giovanni is it?" Maura knew that this was going to happen. Maura planned out every word carefully. "No, it's not Giovanni. A piece of bread is more interesting than he is." That went pretty smoothly, Maura thought to herself. "You have got to promise me that you are not going to over react when I tell you." Jane all of a sudden got worried, is it an ex-con, is it one of her rich friends from her past? "Um… It's with Frankie" Maura replied, looking on in horror, waiting for Jane's response. "Really, that's great." Jane replied very nonchalantly. Maura checked her watch, it ready 6:30. "I have to go get ready, I am so excited!" Maura stated with a gleeful smile on her face. After Maura left, Jane went and found Frankie. "Hey, so I heard that you have a date tonight… with Maura." Jane said very bluntly. "Yeah, so what? We are both grown adults who find each other attractive…" Frankie replied with a grin on his face. Jane was about to throw up in her mouth. "Yeah, yeah I know. "You better treat her right Frankie or I swear I will cut your left nut off if you hurt her. "Jane said with sincerity in her voice. Frankie knew that she was serious too. "I will be the perfect gentleman." Jane thought, you better be as she headed back upstairs to work on the newest case.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura rushed home to get ready for her date with Frankie. What will I wear?, she thought to herself. Finally after 30 minutes of trying everything in her closet on, Maura decided on a little dark blue Dolce and Gabbana cocktail dress with a Grecian V-neck line. She paired it with blue sling backs. Right as she slid on the last shoe her doorbell rang. Maura casually opened the door to see Frankie like she had never seen him before. He was in a classy suit and tie with 2 dozen blood red roses in hand. "Oh Maura, you look beautiful." Frankie said suavely. "Why, thank you, you look great" Maura said as she got a vase out and filled it with water for the roses. As Maura came back to the door way, Frankie asked "Are you ready sweetheart?" Maura blushed as she said the words. She went on her tip toes as she came up to Frankie and whispered in his ear. "More than you know". Then as she came back down to the floor Frankie leaned in and kissed Maura passionately. They lingered for a few minutes just taking in the love that they had for each other. "Let's go." Frankie said as Maura grabbed her purse. Maura grabbed Frankie's hand and entwined her fingers with his. Since Toscanos was just one block from Maura's Beacon Hill home, they decided to walk there. As they made their way to the restaurant, Maura snuggled up to Frankie. Maura had never felt more love from a man than she did with Frankie. She already knew that he was a keeper. As they came upon the Italian restaurant, Frankie grabbed the door and held it open for Maura. Maura was astonished by what she saw when she walked in. There was no one else there. Frankie had reserved the whole restaurant just for them. Right in the center of the room was a table lite with 3 vanilla lavender candles, which Frankie knew were Maura's favorites. As they sat down a waiter had come to their table and placed Maura's favorite Italian meal, Fettuccine alla Grappa. She was surprised that he knew what she liked. "Awe, Frankie this is the most spectacular surprise I have ever gotten." Maura said with sincerity in her voice. "Only the best for you, Doll" Frankie said sweetly. They both enjoyed each other's company. They both laughed at one another's jokes. As it came time to leave, Frankie grabbed the door of the restaurant, and held it for Maura. "Why thank you." Maura said. "Let's get going, it's chilly outside." Frankie said as he leaned in and kissed Maura on the head. As they started going outside, Maura got goose bumps and Frankie could tell. "Here, take my jacket." " No, I couldn't, you'll get cold." Maura said. "No, I insist. You need it more than I do." Frankie argued. Maura finally took his jacket. As they walked down the street to Maura leaned into his chest, and snuggled up against him. He like how she did that. It made him feel loved, like no one had ever made him feel before. As they arrived at Maura's house, he walked Maura to the door. Frankie looked into her eyes, and kissed Maura on the lips. "I had a really great time tonight." Frankie said like a love sick teenager. "You have treated me better than anyone has before." Maura told him with such genuine love. "I do have one question for you Frankie, Why would you want to date me? I'm socially awkward, weird, and I usually scare off men." Frankie looked stunned at her question. "Maura, yeah you may be a little awkward, but I don't care about that. You are the brightest person I have ever met. You are the most kind and sweet women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I truly love you." He leaned down and took Maura in a passionate kiss. Frankie pulled away from her, he saw the smile upon Maura's face. "It was great seeing you tonight; I hope to go out again sometime soon." Frankie said. "Are we officially dating then" Maura asked. "Of, course doll, It would be my pleasure to have you as my girlfriend." As he started to walk down her stairs he heard Maura say, "Where are you going, aren't you going to come in?"….


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Frankie stepped into the foyer, Maura jumped up on Frankie, wrapping her legs around his waist. Maura leaned down and took Frankie's lips with hers. Maura released his lips and had a giant smile on her face. Frankie leaned in to kiss Maura again. She met his kiss with hers. They parted and moved to the living room. She ran ahead of him and giggled like a school girl. He ran to catch up with him. He grabbed Maura by the hips, and placed her gently on the couch. Frankie slowly straddled Maura, and leaned down to kiss her once more. Maura can't believe the events that happened tonight. She had her best friend's brother on top of her. She knew what was about to happen. His put his hands all over Maura's body. "I love you so much, Maura." Frankie said sensually. Maura knew that she could no longer hide her true feelings and blurted out "I love you too, Frankie!" Maura gathered enough strength to flip them over. Maura started to run her hands up and down Frankie's entire body. Maura started to run her hands underneath his shirt. "I don't want to do this here" Frankie said. "My Ma could come in at any time. I don't want her to see YOU like that". "She has seen me… exposed before. Before he could finish the sentence, Maura was off of him grabbing Frankie's arm, leading him upstairs to her room. When they reached Maura's room, Maura pushed Frankie on to her bed. Maura crawled on top of Frankie. Maura leaned down and took his lips with hers. Frankie parted his lips, allowing her tongue to dart into his mouth. She entwined her tongue with his. At the same time Maura started to unbutton Frankie's shirt. Once it was undone, she ran her hands up and down Frankie's chest. As Maura threw his shirt on the floor, Frankie surprised her by grabbing the zipper on her back. In one swift move, Frankie pulled the zipper all the way down. Maura got up and stepped out of her dress, then came back and lay next to Frankie on the bed. Maura then moved her hand and unbuttoned Frankie's trousers'. Maura ripped Frankie's pants and boxers off in one motion. "How'd you learn to do that" Frankie asked as Maura straddled him and through the rest of his clothes on the floor. "You probably don't want to know the answer to that question" Maura said gracefully. Frankie moved his hands up Maura's back and undid the clasps on Maura's strapless bra. Her beige bra fell off effortlessly onto the floor as Frankie slid his hands down to Maura's hips and slid her black panties off her porcelain skin. Frankie flipped Maura over once again. Frankie took one nipple in his mouth as he ran his other hand up and down Maura's beautiful body. Maura moaned loudly as she arched he back. Frankie suckled harder and brought his hand down to slip his finger through her soaked pussy. "You are so wet" Frankie said seductively as Maura's hips pushed into his hand. Frankie slowly moved down her body and started to suck on her clit. Maura moaned and pushed his head further down, trying to get more of his mouth on her pussy. Frankie sucked on her clit harder as Maura screamed his name. "You really know how to make a girl come, Frankie." Maura said as he moved up her body. Frankie was kissing her sweetly, on every part of her body as he came up. "Are you sure you want to do this" Frankie asked, as he started to kiss her on the lips again. "Yes, Frankie. I've never wanted anything more than I want you right now." Maura said. "Good, because I don't think I could stop now even if I wanted" Frankie replied out of breath. "I love you and I need you inside me, Frankie." Maura shouted. As Frankie positioned his cock at her entrance. "I love you too, I have always loved you" Frankie said as he pushed into Maura. Maura was going to answer but she suddenly felt his thick cock in her, it was bigger than she expected. She was speechless. He stopped for a moment to allow her to adjust to him inside of her. Maura opened her eyes and looked at Frankie. Maura saw the tenderness and care in his eyes, and knew that this was the best thing that ever happened to her. As Frankie was moving in her, he kissed her sweetly. Maura wrapped her legs around him, allow him to go deeper inside her. "Faster" Maura chanted, and Frankie fulfilled her request. He slammed into her tight pussy. Maura knew that she would feel it tomorrow, but did not care. Frankie slowly moved his hand down to her clit. All he cared about was pleasing Maura, and he wanted them to come together. He rolled his fingertips over her clit, and with only a few circles, he felt her clamp down around his cock. He knew that she was coming, and so was he. Frankie moaned as he shot his cum into Maura. He lay inside of Maura for a few minutes. Then he rolled over and kissed Maura on the cheek. "I love you more than the moon and the stars" Frankie said. Maura turned to face him. "I have never felt so much love from one person as I have from you." Maura said. Maura came up to his body and snuggled into his chest. They quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few weeks Maura and Frankie were inseparable. He bought her flowers every day. They ate lunch together, and went for night time walks in her neighborhood park every night. Maura even invited Frankie to move in with her. All of a sudden, Maura found herself constantly sick. She even got sick when looking at any corpse that was brought in. This never happened. She kept on telling herself that she must have Gastroenteritis. Maura brought herself to her the doctor to see what was wrong. After blood being drawn for numerous tests, her doctor walked in the door. "Maura, I know what is wrong with you." Said Dr. Jacobs. "What is it? It's Gastroenteritis, right?" Well, I don't know quite how to tell you this but… your pregnant." The doctor said smoothly. Maura knew all along that could be a possibility. She just did not want to believe it was reality. She knew that she had to tell Frankie… and then Jane. As Maura left the Doctor's office she took out her Blackberry, it started to ring. To Maura's shock, it was Frankie. "Hello." Maura said like a school girl. "Hey Doll. Do you want to go out to Toscanos tonight, at 6?" Frankie replied. "Sure, I would love that." Maura said, trying to keep her cool. "Great, I will pick you up at your place, see you later. I love you." Frankie said sweetly. "Love you too, Bye" Maura replied. Maura knew that she would just tell Frankie tonight at dinner. Maura went home to make sure she was ready by the time Frankie got there. A few hours later Frankie arrived at Maura's house. "Hey Sweetie, are you ready?" ask Frankie as he walked in the door. "Yeah, I'm in my closet. I'm just looking for a good pair of shoes." A few moments later Maura stepped into her living room in a white satin knee length halter top dress with beige pumps. "You look gorgeous, Doll" said Frankie. "Why thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself, Sweetheart." Maura said as she looked into Frankie's chocolate brown eyes. Frankie just stared off into the distance, as Maura was trying to get his attention. Finally as Maura yelled, "Frankie", he finally realized she was talking to him. "Are you ok, your acting strange?" Maura said subtly. "Yeah, I just have something on my mind." Frankie answered. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Maura said as she wondered what he was thinking about. "Naw, it's nothing. Let's go" Said Frankie. As Maura and Frankie stepped out of the house, Frankie grabbed. Maura's hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Maura leaned in and pressed her lips to Frankie's. They lingered for a moment, and then separated. Maura looked up with a smile on her face. They quietly walked down the street, and finally made it to Toscanos. Unlike their first date, Toscanos was full tonight. Frankie and Maura were seated in the middle of the restaurant. They sat down and ordered the same meal, Parmasian Fettuccini. There meals were delivered within only a few minutes. In the middle of dinner, Frankie started to get that day dreaming look in his face. Maura thought she better tell him before he got distracted again. "Frankie, we need to talk about something." Maura said in a calm voice, trying not to reveal what she was concealing. "First I need to ask you something. You love me right?" Frankie asked. "Of course, and that's what I want to talk to you about." Maura said slyly. "You have given me more love than anyone else has. You make me so happy. I never thought that I would find someone like you. I know that I might not be as rich as your family is. I can't give you the luxurious gifts that your other boyfriends have. But I can give you one thing that even they could not buy. I am giving you my heart. You give me the kind of feelings that people write novels about." Maura was shocked to hear all of this come out of Frankie's mouth. Frankie got down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box from his pocket. As he slowly opened it, he said "Maura, will you marry me?" "Of course I will. I love you so much Frankie" Maura responded with tears rolling down her face. As Frankie got up to put the ring on her finger, she saw everyone standing and clapping for them. She saw Jane, Tommy, and Angela. She saw her own Mother and Father, who flew in from Tanzania. She saw Hope and Calin. She even saw Paddy Doyle. As she turned she saw that the whole restaurant was filled with her friends and family. The ones that she cared for and the ones who would go to the end of the earth for her. Maura pulled Frankie into the hallway. "I love you so much, but I really need to tell you something now." Maura said with a slight fear in her voice. "Of course, I'm all ears." Frankie replied, not knowing what was going on. "Well, I don't know any other way to tell you this, so I'm just going to tell you it. " Maura said with hesitance in her voice…. "I'm pregnant" Maura said, as Frankie looked at her with a blank stare on his face. A giant smile then came across his face. "Really, Maura that's wonderful. It's unexpected but wonderful." Frankie said with a gleeful perk in his voice. "I will support you no matter your decision." Frankie said as he put his hand on Maura's stomach. "Well, I want to keep it. I know that it is not going to be easy." Maura said. Frankie leaned in and gave her a sweet passionate kiss. They went back into the dining area, and everyone was still cheering for them. "Thank you all for being here. It means the world to me. I actually came here tonight to tell Frankie something and since you all are here, it will save me a whole bunch of phone calls." Maura said and paused for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "I'm pregnant" The crowd clapped with glee and cheer. Everyone came up to them and congratulated them on both the engagement and pregnancy.


	6. Chapter 6

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ. Maura heard her door bell ringing. Maura came from the living room to get the door. In the doorway stood Jane. "Hey Jane, come in," said Maura. Jane came in and sat down on her couch. "So when were you going to tell me" Jane asked. "I was going to tell you right after I told Frankie, he deserved to know before anyone else. He is the father of my baby." Said Maura as she started to tear up! "No, don't cry, I just wanted to know why you had not told me yet?" Jane said as she hugged Maura. "I only found out yesterday. I planned on telling Frankie last night, and then right after telling you, but he surprised me by inviting everyone else for the proposal. "Well, I'm flattered to know that I was going to be your number 2." Said Jane. "So, have you set a date yet" asking Maura, even though she knew they already did. "We are doing it tomorrow! I really need you to be my maid of honor and help me out." Maura said. "Of course I will, what do you need me to do?" asked Jane. "I need you to come with me today, and help me pick out a wedding dress. We decided to get married on Nantasket Beach. We wanted to honor where your family is from, and I also, wanted a beautiful venue." Maura said. "My mom is going to love that. You are the only person I would ever go shopping with; I hope you know how lucky you are. Where are we going to go shopping? Do you know how big the wedding will be?" Asked Jane, as the investigator came out. "I know that I am the luckiest girl in the world, and you are my best friend forever for doing this for me! I know the exact dress I want, and where to get it at! It's an Amsale vintage floor length lace wedding dress. I really like Amsale, because she had a tough childhood in Ethiopia, and moved to America and graduated from UM-Boston. She wanted to make a name for herself and did! We are going to L'elite on Newbury Street, because they have one ready for sale, in my size. I want to keep the wedding small. Only close friends and family! Anyone who was at our engagement can come." Maura gathered her purse and keys, and they headed to Newbury street to try on the dress.


	7. Chapter 7

After the got to the bridal salon, they both got out of the car, and they walked into the store. As Jane walked into the store, she could not believe her eyes. There were wedding gowns all around. She grabbed the price tag, and it read $12,000. "Yikes, I could throw your whole wedding for that price." Exclaimed Jane. "Oh, that's nothing Jane, the most expensive wedding dress was over $12 Million." Maura said nonchalantly. Jane and Maura were brought back to a changing room. They brought the dress in a few minutes later. Jane Helped Maura slip into it. They then were brought to the show room. It was stunning on her. Jane knew right then and there that Maura was in love with the dress. There was no question, that this was Maura's dress. Jane held onto the dress while Maura changed back into her clothes. They proceeded to buy the dress, and leave the salon. As they were in the car Jane had a question and she could no longer keep it inside! "Why are you and Frankie rushing to get married so quickly?" Maura answered right away, and did not need to ponder this question. "We truly love each other. No one has ever made me feel the way that Frankie does. His love is real and true. I've never felt more in love with another person. I love Frankie a million times more than I ever loved Garrett or Ian." Maura said. "I know that you love him, but why are you getting married so fast?" Jane asked quizzically. "Because I want to get married before I start to show, and get super fat and ugly." Maura said as she started to tear up. "Maura, you are not ugly, you are beautiful. I know that you will be even more beautiful when you start to show. No one will ever think that you are ugly. When my mom found out that you were pregnant, she was over the mountain. She said that you were the one that she hoped would eventually end up with Frankie, and she knows that you will have a beautiful baby together. Her grandchild. They finally arrived back at Maura's house. Jane grabed the dress, and shuts the door behind her as she heads for Maura's front door. "What else do you need me to do? Jane asked. I still need to get a ring for Frankie, get flowers, order food for the reception, find you a dress, flower girl and ring bearer. "Well, I can help you right now with one of those. Even though I despise dresses, I will wear whatever you want me to. You are the only one I will do this for," said Jane. "I think you will actually like what I want you to wear. I want you to wear a green empire waist, knee length dress. I have one in mind, do you want to see." Asked Maura? "I guess, at least it's not pink." Said Jane as Maura opened her lab top and went to a bridal website. She pulled up a page and pointed to the dress. Jane leaned in to look at the dress, and she was amazed by what she saw. "WOW, Maura. I really love this dress. It was very simple but elegant, something she knew that she could and would wear again. "Do you like it? Maura asked, with a puppy dog look on her face. "I actually love it Maura. I love the color, the sash across the waist, the length, the whole thing." Jane said.


	8. Chapter 8

I will go down to the store today, and pick it up. Do you want to come with me, and pick up Frankie's ring?" Jane asked slyly. "Sure, but I'm so tired right now. Being a pregnant cow really sucks up all of your energy." Maura said as tears began to roll down her face. "Don't talk like that; you are not a fat cow. You are a beautiful woman who is carrying my future niece or nephew. Go lay down, and I will do some stuff around the house for you, and when you wake back up, we can go." Jane said. As Maura went to her room to lay down, Jane got to work. She did all of Maura's dishes, cleaned the kitchen, vacuumed the whole house, did all of Maura's Laundry. Right as the last load of laundry got done in the dryer, Maura found Jane and was surprised by all that she had done. "Jane, you shouldn't have, I could have done all of this later today." Maura said. That's ok. You have not even heard the best part yet, I have all your flowers ordered. I got you tons of purple and blue Irises and orchids," said Jane. "Jane, you know me too well, those are my favorite flowers." Maura said with a glimmer in her eyes. I also got your flower girl, ring bearer, and food ready too. All we have to do is go pick up my dress, and Frankie's ring." You are so wonderful, let me go grab my purse, and we can go pick that up. You have no idea how much of a life saver you are." They got into Maura's Prius, and headed down to the bridal shop and get Jane's dress. They then headed across the street to the jeweler, who had Frankie's ring waiting for Maura to pick it up. What Jane didn't know, was that in addition to Frankie's ring, Maura had a surprise waiting for Jane inside. As Jane and Maura walked inside of the store, Jane spotted a older gentleman who waved at Maura. As they approached the man, he said "Maura, it's been so long. I have your stuff ready in the back. Follow me." Jane watch eerily as Maura disappeared into the back of the store. Jane looked around the store, while she waited for Maura and the old Italian man to come back. All of a sudden, someone had covered her eyes from behind, "That's not very funny Maura" Jane said as she turned around. As she turned, she did not see Maura… standing behind her was Casey. He had been in Afghanistan for 2 years. He said in a sly voice, surprise beautiful. He leaned down and dipped Jane just like the famous photo photograph by Alfred Eisenstaedt in Time Square from VJ Day. He kissed her slowly on the lips. It lasted for what seemed like a year to Jane, but he finally brought her back up. Jane way speechless for a few moments. "What are you doing here Casey? Jane asked quizzically. "I heard that you didn't have a date to Maura and Frankie's wedding." Casey asked slyly. Jane knew that there was something else. "And I have some news of my own." Casey said. "And what would that be…" Jane questioned. I've been offered a position here in Boston, and I'm leaving the military to be with you. I've loved you since we were in High School, and I still do." Tears start to roll down Jane's face, because she never expected this to happen. She had only dreamed of it. "I love you so much, and want to see you, but I came here with Maura." I understand, when you get done call me and we will have dinner together. Casey kissed her on the head and he left the store. "Maura, I can't believe you did this for me." Jane said still in shock. You gave me love, you gave me Frankie. So, I thought that the only gift I could give you in return would be love. "Well, thank you. I will truly never be able to repay you. Anyways, I want to see the ring you got Frankie." As Maura opened the box, Jane recognized the ring. "Is this my great-grandfather's wedding ring?" Jane asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes, you mother gave it to me, because she wanted this ring to go to her first song to get married." Jane knew that this was the ring her Great grandfather came over with from Italy. "He is going to love it, Maura." Now, I will be fine for the rest of the day, so I want you to be with Casey, you two have a lot to catch up on I will see you tomorrow at my wedding. As soon as Maura got home, she ordered some takeout food, and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane came over to Maura's house bright and early to help her get ready. The wedding was at 12:00 so they had 4 hours to get ready and get to the beach. Jane went to push the doorbell, and Maura opened it up even before she had a chance to ring the bell. Jane quickly came in with her dress in hand. Maura's hair was in Curlers already. It was decided that Jane would wear her hair in a messy bun while Maura wore her hair in curls. After getting their make-up and hair done, and dressed, Angela came in ready to go. "Maura, you look so beautiful." Angela started to cry. "Ma, don't cry, we are going to have to redo your make-up." I can't help it. Maura just looks so beautiful" Angela said while trying to stop crying. Once they got her make-up redone, the limo was waiting outside for the three of them. It only took about 10 minutes for them to get to the beach. Everyone was waiting for them to arrive. Angela got out first, followed by Jane. Angela went to the front row and took her place. Jane came to the beginning of the aisle runner, and grabbed the arm of Frankie's best man, Frost. As the music started playing Jane and Frankie started walking down the aisle, followed by Maura's cousin Lane, who carried the two rings that would soon be placed on Maura and Frankie's fingers. Jane's little cousin Isabella who was the flower girl started to walk down the aisle and throwing red, yellow and white rose petals. Once Isabella gets to the end of the isle, Maura's adoptive father grabs the door to the limo and helps Maura out of the car. The music starts playing. Maura looks around and sees everyone has made it. She sees Paddy, Hop, Calin, Tommy, Angela, Frank Sr. and even Lydia and Tommy Jr. Everyone that she cares for is there. As they start to walk down the aisle, he dad leans in and says, "You look so beautiful Maura. I know that it has been hard for you to get to this point, snd we han't always been here for you. We are so proud of you. We know that you will be a ggreat mom and Frankie will be an amazing father. I love you so much." As he is telling Maura this, she started to tear up. She got herself under control as she approached Frankie waiting at the alter for her. Maura's father leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, and went to sit with Constance. As the ceremony went on Jane just stared at Maura and Frankie. They looked so happy. When it was time for Maura to put Frankie's ring on his finger, Jane took it from Lane and handed it to Maura and Frankie took the ring from Frost. Maura put Frankie's ring on his finger, and he id the same to her, Frankie leaned in and say "I love you baby, it's just you and me." He then leaned in and passionately kissed Maura. They parted and walked back down the aisle holding hands. Everyone then went to the reception hall. Maura and Frankie danced all night long. Jane and Casey were inseparable. Maura's wedding day turned out as magical as she could have ever dreamed.


	10. Chapter 10

As months passed, Frankie fell even more in love with Maura. As Maura's stomach grew, she glowed even more. Jane and Frankie both went with Maura to her 5 month ultrasound appointment. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked? "Yes" all three of them said. "Well… It's a girl." The doctor exclaimed. "I want to name her after you, Jane." Maura told Jane as she handed her a picture of the ultrasound. "Aww, Maura. I would be honored if you named your daughter after me." At 4: 30 A.M on April 9th, Maura went into labor. The whole family made it, Paddy, Hope, Calin, Constance, he adoptive father, Tommy, Jane, Angela and Frank Sr. At 2:32 P.M Maura gave birth to her and Frankie's daughter, Natalia Jane Rizzoli. She has the Rizzoli dimple and Maura's hair and eyes. Maura and Frankie had never been happier, they basked in the essence of their beautiful baby girl, and knew no matter what was wrong in the world, everything would be just fine now.


End file.
